La ingeniosa y el antipático
by robopol
Summary: Salazar/Rowena. No es que no sea capaz de relacionarse con otros miembros de la nobleza mágica, es simplemente que nadie está a la altura de las circunstancias.


este fic está escrito para The Founders Fest de livejournal. (dios, sólo escribo para retos. fml).

* * *

Godric se lo tiene dicho, pero Salazar suele ignorarlo. _Tienes que ser más sociable, ¿sabes?_ No es que no sea capaz de relacionarse con otros miembros de la nobleza mágica, es simplemente que nadie está a la altura de las circunstancias. Las mujeres lo ven como un buen partido y revolotean a su alrededor con risas falsas, mientras que los hombres lo ven como una amenaza e intentan mostrarse astutos para crear una hipócrita complicidad. Godric siempre termina arrastrándolo fuera de la sala cada vez que Salazar decide no controlar su lengua y suelta verdades incómodas y envenenadas que horrorizan a los asistentes.

—Los idiotas no me complacen —termina justificándose cada vez.

Conocen a mucha gente y, si hay una feria cerca, sus relaciones sociales aumentan. Las ferias son la oportunidad perfecta para que la muchedumbre se reúna para comprar ganado, pieles o instrumentos. Los mejores ingredientes de pociones suelen venderse en estas ferias ambulantes, por lo que muchísimos magos se esconden entre la multitud. Es en una de estas ferias donde conocen a Helga.

Helga Hufflepuff es amable, educada y honesta. A Salazar no le sorprende que Godric se sienta a gusto en su compañía y suela pasarse horas hablando de botánica o criaturas mágicas de los bosques balcánicos. Muchas veces se escapa mientras ellos dos se adentran en banalidades y no es hasta horas después que empiezan a buscarlo.

Sin embargo, Helga se deja llevar por su corazón y se muestra en favor de aquellos humanos no mágicos que niegan de la existencia de los magos, creyéndolos un reflejo del demonio. Salazar cree que está equivocada, que la magia debería permanecer pura y fuerte, y no entregarse a quienes la rehuyen.

Godric, siempre conciliador, suele interponerse y cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible. Salazar pone los ojos en blanco, pero accede, muy a su manera.

Una semana de invierno, el castillo de los Gryffindor acoge una venta privada de libros y pergaminos exóticos. Pociones, dragones, magia oscura... Los tomos encuadernados en piel forman pilas desiguales ante el deleite de las casas de renombre que buscan ampliar sus bibliotecas. Salazar se detiene con un movimiento perezoso delante de una mesa con libros orientales.

—Me llevaré éste —dice alguien a lado. Salazar ve cómo unas manos blancas señalan un pergamino de historia no mágica.

El horror y el asco le suben por la garganta casi inmediatamente y gira la cabeza para ver un largo vestido azul y cabello recogido sin elegancia. Para variar, una mujer. Salazar gruñe y piensa en cuántas Hufflepuff debe haber en este universo.

—Todas esas obras deberían ser quemadas —se queja.

La respuesta es inmediata. La muchacha se sorprende y lo mira de arriba abajo. Salazar repara en el barro de sus botas y en las pecas del puente de su nariz. Entonces la chica reconoce el guardapelo que él lleva sobre la túnica y su rostro cambia a una expresión de sarcasmo.

—Esas palabras demuestran que eres un absoluto inculto —dice, sus ojos azules reluciendo astucia. El hombrecillo que se encarga de los libros de aquella mesa le enrolla el pergamino en cuero y la muchacha paga con pesadas monedas—. Algo típico de un Slytherin —añade.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica se aleja hacia otra mesa y Salazar se queda masticando su propia respuesta. El ultraje y la curiosidad se van fusionando dentro de su pecho y da un paso en dirección a la chica, sólo para ser detenido por Godric.

—¡Salazar! —dice su amigo—. ¿Qué te parece esta venta?

Salazar gruñe y no aparta la mirada de aquella cría insolente que sigue comprando libros como si no acabara de dejar su honor por los suelos.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta a Godric, haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia la muchacha.

Godric parece sorprendido durante un segundo y luego busca con la mirada a quien Salazar se refiere. Cuando da con el vestido azul, sonríe de lado.

—¿Una mujer, Salazar? Bueno, esto es nuevo.

Salazar cree que está perdiendo la paciencia.

—Céntrate, Gryffindor. ¿Quién es?

Godric entrecierra los ojos, de forma pensativa. Como si intentara recordar a sus tatarabuelos.

—Un amiga de Helga, creo —termina por decir. Salazar no se sorprende en absoluto—. Algo con erre. ¿Ronda? ¿Romina? ¡No, no! Rowena. Eso es. Rowena Ravenclaw.

Salazar aparta a Godric y se dirige con paso decidido hacia Ravenclaw. Llega justo cuando la muchacha se da la vuelta y ella alza las cejas.

—Vaya, ¿ya has vuelto? —Se pone los libros debajo del brazo y se aparta un mechón de cabello de la cara—. Te debe gustar mucho eso de sufrir.

Salazar ríe secamente y la señala con un dedo acusador.

—No sé quién te crees que eres, muchacha, pero...

—Rowena Ravenclaw —dice ella, poniendo una mano en la cintura—. Y tú eres un Slytherin. Se puede dar cuenta una a la legua. Derrochas antipatía, ¿te lo habían dicho?

Es sorprendente que no haya verdadera malicia en su voz, sino absoluta honestidad. De repente, todas las palabras horribles que Salazar tenía preparadas en la punta de la lengua mueren antes de poder salir de sus labios.

—Muchísimas veces —contesta—. Lo cual no tiene nada que ver con tu falta de respeto.

Rowena echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una carcajada breve, poco femenina y auténtica.

—Pues yo creo todo lo contrario, lord Slytherin —se defiende con una sonrisa—. No hay nada mejor que vencer al enemigo en su propio juego. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que desaparecerme. Llevo prisa.

Esta es la primera vez que Rowena Ravenclaw lo deja con las palabras en la boca y la sorpresa en el estómago. Tampoco será la única, algo que a Godric le producirá verdadera diversión y a Helga, una deplorable satisfacción.

Sea en invierno, primavera, verano u otoño, en ferias, o fiestas, o durante una cena, Rowena no tendrá ningún pudor en contrarrestar sus argumentos y sus creencias, llamándolo ignorante de mil maneras diferentes. Salazar se dará cuenta de que es una perfeccionista, de que aprecia la inteligencia más que cualquier otra cualidad, que su color es el azul y defiende los derechos de su género con uñas y dientes.

Es quizá cuando Salazar comienza a verla con otros ojos. Cuando siente que todos deberían desaparecer de la habitación y dejarlos solos. Cuando busca bailar con ella en las fiestas al son de la viola de rueda.

—Sigues siendo igual de antipático, Slytherin —le dice ella, mientras el viento helado les acaricia la cara.

Godric los espera en su castillo para comunicarles una idea que se le ha ocurrido junto con Helga.

—Tú sigues recordándomelo —le contesta él.

Rowena le sonríe pícara, pero Salazar se atreve a decir que en su mirada no hay más que afecto.

* * *

**pol dice:** es malísimo, lo sé. pero bueno. yo apesto, así que qué novedad.


End file.
